Animal Planet (TV series)/Characters
This is the list of characters for Animal Planet. Characters Main * Sydney - a Banded Linsang, and the main character. She is very charming and is always into action. * Cory - a Great Blue Turaco, and Sydney's friend. He is smart and likes to inform everyone with his knowledge. * Lori - a European Hedgehog, and former rival now friend of Sydney. She is shy and curls herself into a ball when scared. * Adam - a Papillon and friend to Sydney. He is active and is always up for a sport or two. Main characters outside of the School * Willy - a Naked Mole Rat and is Sydney's sidekick. He is known as the comedian of the group. * Matilda - an Aye-Aye and is Willy's best friend. She is known as acting like a dog. * Eliza - a Raccoon who is a new student at school. She likes reading. * Kieko - a Sabre Tooth Tiger cub who is Matilda's adopted child. He goes to Mrs. Litter's daycare. Recurring * Prinicpal Olga Verf - a Capuchin Monkey and principal of Aniopolis High School. * Mr. Snaggel - a math teacher and a tiger shark. He doesn't walk on land, Instead, he lives in a giant bowl with water. * Mrs. Whiterson - a Giant Panda and a kind teacher. * Mrs. Jumbo: an African elephant who is a yoga teacher. * Miss Aria: a blue jay who is a music teacher. * Zach - a North American river otter and the quarterback and popular student. * Becky - a red fox who is clumsy. * Shelly - a shy crab and a brainiac. * Donny - a mallard duck who tells jokes. He has 13 young siblings. * Mallow - a jellyfish who originally live in the water. She now walks on land and is always funny. * Preston - a bulldog and a geek. * Kendra - a sand cat and is Preston's best friend. She is very kind and likes to participate in yoga. It is revealed that she gave birth in one episode. * Samantha - a porcupine who loves drawing. She likes to be creative. * Alex - a squirrel glider who is a fan of the band LizardFunk. He is Zeke's best friend. * Marley - an elephant hawkmoth who is the news reporter for the school. * Zeke - a black necked stilt who likes to dance to music. He is Alex's best friend. * Rosita - a husky and Adam's girlfriend. She is helpful. * Gibson - a greater grison and Sydney's boyfriend. He is always visiting Mrs. Fluffle everyday after school. * Elena - a South African ostrich who is Zeke's girlfriend. She likes to be with her boyfriend a lot just in case if Alex isn't here. * Toto - a meerkat and Rosita's sidekick. He's the skateboarding genius. * Naomi - a purple squirrel with autism. She is a special student at school. * Jasper - a djungarian hamster who is always using the bathroom. He appears in some episodes when he says that he needs to use the bathroom. Recurring characters outside of the School * Mrs. Fluffle - a white standard poodle who works at the Aniopolis diner. * Mr. Poochbinder - a bulldog and owner of a store. He is Preston's father. * Sandra - an Old lady porcupine that lives in a nursery home. She is Samantha's grandmother. * Lizardous - an Iguana and lead Singer of LizardFunk. * Dr. Moonrose - a Western spotted skunk who is the Aniopolis' doctor and pediatrician to kids, babies and teens. She works at the clinic and hospital. * Officer Poiana - a banded linsang who works at the Aniopolis' police department. He is Sydney's father. * Mrs. Litter - a Khao Manee cat who works at the daycare for baby animals. She is kind and is Keiko's guardian. * Harper - a Virginia opossum who is always a good dancer. She loves dance music and being with her two friends Oona and Carter. Her voice sounds similar to Luan Loud from The Loud House. * Oona - a purple martin who is Harper's best friend. She loves books and being with Harper and Carter. She has a crush on Cory. * Carter - a coyote who is Harper's friend and former rival. He likes getting along with other friends. It is revealed that he had an older sister (Nicole), an older brother (Rocky) and 3 younger brothers (Nathaniel, James, John) and sisters (Mahaley, Ava, Abi). * Nozzle - a Ragamuffin cat who is smart and Harper's friend. He likes reading and is always genius. The Wild Gang * Suzie - a striped skunk who is a great explorer. She is Lori's mentor and partner. * Tiekora - a serval who is Adam's mentor and partner. She and her friends live in the woods in a group called "The Wild Gang" * Joey - an American marten who is Sydney's mentor and partner. He is the youngest of the gang. * Whooper - a trumpeter swan who is Cory's mentor and partner. He acts like a crazed boy. * Axa - an axolotl who is Rufus' mentor and partner. She is known as the sly girl of the group. * Brett - an ocelot who is Eliza's mentor and partner. He likes to tag along with his jerboa friend. * Lydia - a jerboa who is Matilda's mentor and partner. She is known to tag along with Brett. Main Students from Arcticvale Main Students from Talondale ANN News Reporters * Brock Wingman: a bald eagle news reporter. He appeared in the US version of the show. * George Barkinton: a corgi news reporter. He appeared in the UK version of the show. * Rosa Casara: a Mexican hairless dog (Xoloitzcuintli) news reporter. She appeared in the Mexican version of the show. * Tico Sanchez : a bull news reporter. He appeared in the Spanish version of the show. * Harper Gomez: a harpy eagle news reporter. She appeared in the Latin American version of the show. * Toothy Buckin - a beaver news reporter. He appeared in the Canadian version of the show. * Wally Aussie - a kangaroo news reporter. He appeared in the Australian version of the show. * Maria Cruz - a Philippines eagle news reporter. She appeared in the Philippines version of the show. * Mihai Gheare - a lynx news reporter. He appeared in the Romanian version of the show. * Lamar Rafflesia - a komodo dragon news reporter. He appeared in the Indonesian version of the show. * Leona Imari: - a lioness news reporter. She appeared in the African version of the show. * Ophelia Lutra - a small clawed otter news reporter. She appeared in the Singaporean version of the show. * Agnes Lopaz: A rufous hornero news reporter. She appeared in the Argentinean version of the show. * Lèi Zhú - a red panda news reporter. He appeared in the Chinese version of the show. * Lan Wa - a Chinese dragon news reporter. She appeared in the Hong Kong version of the show. * Jong Song - a white Siberian tiger news reporter. She appeared in the Korean version of the show. * Miguel Santos - a spix's macaw news reporter. He appeared in the Brazilian version of the show. * Hikari Ashi - a raccoon dog news reporter. She appeared in the Japanese version of the show. Villains *Erin - a sassy and mean cheerleader European Rabbit who is the group's main school enemy. *Jesse - Erin's friend and an Orangutan. *Darry - a white rhino and Another member of the football team, but a cheater. *Trip - a black footed ferret and Darry's sidekick and friend. *Mrs. Meanson - a detention teacher with evil purposes, a white spotted cheetah. Recurring Villains * Alexis - a Phalene that is obsessed with Adam. It is revealed that Alexis is Adam's seventh cousin which means she can marry him. * Buck - a Cashmere Goat who likes to fight. * Amy - an Oncilla and the evil member of Mad Scientists Jr. Club. * Slick - a fossa who likes to work at a salon after school. * Ani-Bot - a robot created by Amy. He resembles a cat and Baymax from Big Hero 6. His voice is taken from the Bing Translator powered by Microsoft. Villains outside of the School * Dr. VonMusimer - a mad scientist Snail who is the group's main enemy. * Silmer - a Conman clown fish, and sells worthless junk. * Cooper - a raccoon robber. Recurring Villains outside of the School *Derrick - an angry biker bear. *The Angra-Dor - an insane yet demonic panther. Based on the Red Guy from Cow and Chicken. *Angelica Von Goose - a female fatal industrialist goose. Based on Cruella DeVil from 101 Dalmatians. *Caper - a red wolf who is always tease on cats. He is teamed up with a koala named Monty. *Monty - a koala who is Caper's sidekick. He is always seen clinging on Caper's neck. Category:Characters